


Thy Lovely Darkness

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Daemons, Gen, Spoilers, thanks amy for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: It is the intelligence of creatures to fear the darkness and the pain it bringsBut we are not most creatures, for we are human.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Thy Lovely Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhereNotHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/gifts).



The darkness has always brought pain. 

I knew it for as long as I had been born, the great kingdom of Niflheim was birthed in darkness as I was. 

My lovely sister was no such thing though. 

Luna was the beacon, the very light I was drawn to, the light that made me wish that I knew the sweet salvation of peace. 

But we are no such beings.

Despite this, it's still pain. 

The darkness crackles over every single inch of my skin, flooding the threads upon which I'm sewn. Pain like lightning streaks through my fibers, spreading in its darkness further and draining my humanity like the ocean. 

It's when I realize that I forgot my sister's name that I start to fight it. 

**-I don't want to be a daemon!-**

My screams reach out to no one, my struggles unseen as I fight with the strength of gods to resist the darkness. 

But the darkness is pain. 

What doesn't kill you will destroy everything you have in its attempt. 

My mind fractures under the duress, my flesh and bone torn away and replaced with that wretched darkness. What flows in my veins isn't blood, but the black rivers of the night. 

The final shreds of humanity are screaming out. 

They aren't heard. 

The daemon controls the body now, every muscle moving under it's command. The claws that flex aren't mine. The ragged breaths don't belong to me. 

I only have the desperation to fight remaining. 

The beacon of light is blinding when the prince appears at last. 

It's so blinding it hurts, but I reach out anyway. I will burn everything I have left, if it means the daemon will die. 

**_"PleaSe….kiLl mE….eND it…."_ **

My beacons of light answer my final pleas, swords and guns severing my bones and knocking me down again and again. 

The last thing in my mind as they emerge victorious is my sister's pure face. Something inside me smiles. 

**"Oh….but you don't get your wish, dear Ravus."**

The image contorts and blood splatters the edges of my vision as I watch my sister die, my tears empty as they hiss on the metal floor beneath my heavy, dying, dark body. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is because SOMEONE brought my ffxv obsession back from the dead so   
> angst it is nerds


End file.
